


[PODFIC] all those times we could've watched the stars and didn't

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Dates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nishiki is an Asshole, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Crush, What Was I Thinking?, What else is new, he's just the most terrible matchmaker in the universe, not because you didn't like each other, that time when your co-worker tried to set you up but failed horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of best friend, Kaneki accidentally calls Hide his boyfriend when they're attacked. Now, Nishiki keeps using the B word whenever Hide is in earshot.</p>
<p>Kaneki is embarrassed. About everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] all those times we could've watched the stars and didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin_hoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all those times we could've watched the stars and didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923608) by [robin_hoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods). 



> This is my first podfic, so i hope i did all the uploading right. fingers crossed! any tips and tricks and advice is greatly welcomed! 
> 
> this was a real pleasure to do, and i cant wait to do more in the future!!

Original work: [all those times we could've watched the stars and didn't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6923608) by [Robin_Hoods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Hoods/pseuds/Robin_Hoods)

 

Listen to it [here](https://clyp.it/00kkb1b3) on clyp.

Downloads off clyp are enabled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded with permission from the original author.


End file.
